Vereinigung
by xLykosx
Summary: Ken und Omi finden zusammen


Autor: Naomi

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: Vereinigung

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Disclaimer: Und wie immer am Anfang einer eigenen Geschichte mit Charakteren, die jemand anderem gehören muss ich auch hier mal wieder klarstellen, dass die Charas aus Weiß Kreuz - leider - nicht mir gehören, sondern Eigentum von Koyasu&Co. und Project Weiß sind.

Ich empfehle, diese Geschichte nur zu lesen, wenn man ein eingefleischter Shônen Ai-Fan ist. Beachtet auch bitte, dass die Story nicht für Personen unter 18 Jahren geeignet ist. (aber wer hört schon auf mich... --°)

So, das hier ist nun mein drittes Werk. Es ist mehr aus der Sicht von Ken geschrieben und seine Gefühle werden auch mehr hervorgehoben, also wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn Omi dieses mal nicht so sehr hervorsticht.

Warnings: YAOI!, **Ken x Omi**, Yôji x Aya, LEMON!, angst (little)

Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidiger als die einer Elfe.

Seine großen Augen waren klarer als jeder Ozean auf dieser Welt.

Seine Haare glänzten tausendmal schöner als Gold.

Sein Lachen... es klang schöner als die wundervollste Melodie auf Erden.

Er war das lieblichste Wesen auf der Erde, das Ken kannte.

Fasziniert betrachtete er den jüngeren Jungen, der neben ihm auf der Couch saß und suchend in einer Fernsehzeitschrift blätterte.

Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm dabei strähnchenweise in sein hübsches Gesicht.

Oh Omi, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie wunderschön du bist , dachte Ken, der von Omis Anblick verzaubert war.

Es war einer dieser verregneten Nachmittage, an denen sie nichts zu tun hatten, weil keine Kunden kamen und sie entweder TV schauten oder Besorgungen erledigten.

Vor etwa 10 Minuten war Yôji mit seinem Auto in die Werkstatt gefahren und Aya war zu seiner Schwester ins Krankenhaus gegangen.

Omi und Ken waren hiergeblieben und wollten eigentlich fernsehen... wenn da nur nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass rein gar nichts im TV lief, was interessant war.

Omi war immer noch damit beschäftigt, fieberhaft nach einer einigermaßen interessanten Sendung Ausschau zu halten.

Doch er gab schließlich seufzend auf. „Nichts. Nur langweilige Talkshows", sagte er und blickte mit trauriger Miene Ken an.

„Dann müssen wir uns wohl oder übel etwas anderes einfallen lassen", lächelte der 18-Jährige. „Auf was hättest du denn Lust?"

„Na ja...", überlegte der 17-Jährige, „ehrlich gesagt habe ich im Moment keine Idee, was wir machen könnten. Du vielleicht, Ken-kun?"

Ken begann, mit einer Strähne von Omis Haaren zu spielen. Sie fühlten sich genau so wunderbar weich an wie sie aussahen. Omi, du bist so wundervoll. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe... wie lange ich es dir schon sagen will und nie den Mut habe... schoss es durch Kens Kopf.

Dann schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf. „...Vielleicht tut es uns auch mal gut, einfach nur dazusitzen und nichts zu tun."

Omi kicherte. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, Ken-Ken."

Ken lächelte nur und betrachtete schweigend sein Gegenüber. Er ist so unschuldig. Wie ein Engel... 

„Du... du bist so seltsam schweigsam heute. Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Omi plötzlich vorsichtig.

„Hm?... Oh, nein, es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung, Omi", erwiderte Ken hektisch, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Dann zog er den jüngeren Jungen vorsichtig in seine Arme. Er konnte Omis Duft riechen, diesen süßen, verlockenden Duft, den er schon immer so sehr an dem 17-Jährigen geliebt hatte.

Omi schlang instinktiv seine Arme um Ken und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Ken genoss den Moment in vollen Zügen, so wie jedes Mal, wenn sein jüngerer Freund ihm so nahe war. Und dies war oft der Fall. Wir brauchen uns gegenseitig, weil wir sonst an unserem „Job" zugrunde gehen würden. Vor allem Omi. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen... 

Zärtlich strich er dem 17-Jährigen über den Rücken.

„Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, Omi. Hab ich dir das schon einmal gesagt?" flüsterte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr.

Omi lächelte. „Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen? ...Ich meine, der einsame Wolf Ken Hidaka hat einen Menschen gefunden, der ihm die wichtigste Person im Leben darstellt. Ist das denn zu fassen?" Er kicherte vergnügt.

Auch Ken konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Hey, ich hatte das ernst gemeint."

Omi wurde wieder ernst und schaute seinem Freund in die Augen. „Ich weiß, Ken. Und ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Er schenkte dem Jungen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen sein lieblichstes Lächeln.

Ken fühlte sich wie benebelt. Sein Herz fing in der Brust wie wild an zu hämmern und er hatte das Gefühl, es würde gleich durch seine Rippen zerspringen. Omis Lächeln konnte selbst Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringen und wäre der 17-Jährige 1912 auf der Titanic mit dabei gewesen - dessen war sich Ken sicher - wäre sie nicht gesunken.

Der 18-Jährige schluckte heftig. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und nahm Omis Hände sanft in seine.

„Omi... ich... Oh Gott, ich glaub, ich schaff das nicht! Ich muss mich zusammennehmen... ... es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss..." Seine Wangen wurden heiß wie Feuer und seine Kehle war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Er konnte kaum dem sanften Blick Omis standhalten.

Dieser schaute ihn erwartend an. „Ja?"

Kens Stimme begann zu zittern. „Ich... ich habe..."

Er musste wieder schlucken. Seine innere Anspannung wurde immer größer. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig.

„Du hast was?" hakte Omi vorsichtig nach und beugte sich neugierig etwas nach vorne. Er bemerkte Kens Anspannung. Noch nie zuvor hatte er seinen Freund so konfus und nervös erlebt.

Dieser beugte sich langsam auch etwas vor. Nun trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Lippen voneinander.

Kens Herz pochte so laut, dass er dachte, Omi würde es hören können.

Die angenehme Nähe verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine knisternde, erotische, anziehende Spannung, die mit jeder Sekunde wuchs und immer unerträglicher wurde.

Ken beugte sich langsam noch weiter nach vorne. „Omi... ich... ich habe mich..."

Sein jüngerer Freund öffnete die Lippen etwas und ließ seine Augenlider bis zur Hälfte fallen, sein Blick war immer noch auf Kens Augen gerichtet. Er wirkte willenlos wie ein kleines Kind. „Ja?"

Ken war plötzlich seiner Worte beraubt, unfähig, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Er beugte sich noch dichter zu Omi vor, konnte dessen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, sah, wie der andere Junge seine Augen ganz schloss.

Tausend Schmetterlinge jagten durch seinen Magen und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf befahl ihm, nun endlich diesen Jungen zu küssen, den er schon vom allerersten Moment an, in dem er ihn sah, geliebt hatte, wissend, dass er nun hiermit alle Grenzen ihrer tiefen Freundschaft sprengen würde.

Er beugte sich zögernd nach vorne, erwartend, jetzt, jede Sekunde die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers fühlen zu dürfen...

Doch als läge ein Fluch auf diesem süßen Moment, wurde plötzlich die Eingangstüre vorne laut aufgerissen und die beiden fuhren erschrocken hoch, so, als wären sie aus einem perfekten Traum gerissen worden.

Der Zauber war gebrochen, die Stimmung verschwunden.

Omi schaute verlegen zu Boden und Ken konnte nur fassungslos auf die Zimmertüre blicken, welche Sekunden später auch mit lautem Geräusch geöffnet wurde und ein wütend dreinblickender Yôji trat ein.

„So ein verdammter Mist!!! Warum muss die Werkstatt auch gerade heute geschlossen haben?" zischte dieser sichtlich verärgert. „Ich habe nur heute Zeit, aber wie es der Teufel will, hat auch heute dieser Saftladen zu! Verdammt!"

Dann schaute er die beiden sichtlich peinlich berührten Jungen an, welche von einer tiefen Röte gezierte Wangen hatten.

„Ja sagt mal, was ist denn mit euch los? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er schließlich nach einer langen erdrückenden Stille.

Ken fuhr hoch und ging in Richtung der Türe, durch die eben Yôji gekommen war, murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, und Yôji verstand etwas wie „Alles in Ordnung; du hast mir nur eben mein weiteres Leben versaut!"

Verdattert folgte er Ken mit dem Blick, bis dieser aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, dann schaute er langsam zu Omi hinüber, der immer noch auf der Couch saß und dessen Wangen nun noch roter waren als vorher ohnehin schon.

„Hab ich irgend etwas verpasst?" fragte der 22-Jährige vorsichtig.

Omi schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick war getrübt und Yôji glaubte, auch Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung in den großen blauen Augen des Jungen sehen zu können.

Irgend etwas muss passiert sein , dachte der Leader der Gruppe verwundert. Ich habe beide noch nie derart erlebt... 

Dann verließ er den Raum und ließ den Jüngsten alleine zurück.

Hektisch zupfte Ken an den verwelkten Blütenblättern von ein paar Topfpflanzen herum. Er musste sich unbedingt mit etwas beschäftigen, sonst würde er es nicht aushalten.

Verdammt, wir waren uns so nahe wie noch nie und dann kommt Yôji dazwischen! Ich hätte es ihm um ein Haar gesagt! Endlich hatte ich den Mut, der Zeitpunkt war auch perfekt und dann so was! Was wird jetzt Omi von mir denken? Wollte er es überhaupt? Wenn ja, ist er dann jetzt enttäuscht? Verdammt...! 

Tausend Gedanken schossen dem 18-jährigen Ex-Soccer-Player durch den Kopf und er verfluchte die Werkstatt - welche es auch immer gewesen sein mochte in dieser verdammten Stadt Tokyo! - dafür, gerade heute geschlossen zu haben.

Und was ist, wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Es wäre nur natürlich, dass er auf Frauen steht. Die wenigsten Jungs sind homosexuell. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen... 

Unsanft wurde er durch das Geräusch des Öffnens einer Türe aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Die Eingangstüre öffnete sich abermals, doch dieses Mal sachter und Aya betrat den Raum. Seine Gesichtszüge waren aber nicht hart wie es sonst immer der Fall war, sondern sanft. Der Rothaarige wirkte dadurch fast so als habe er keine Probleme und wenn es Ken nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er dies wohl auch geglaubt.

Yôji scheint ihm gut zu tun , dachte Ken und beobachtete Aya, der nach hinten ging. Wenigstens die beiden haben etwas Glück, das sie miteinander teilen können, seit Yôji kein Interesse mehr an Frauen zeigt... 

Er konnte die beiden Erwähnten hinten im Gang hören, welche sich offensichtlich gerade gegenseitig ihre Liebe durch Worte und Taten bewiesen.

Ken seufzte. Er fühlte sich einsam. Er begann, sich zu fragen, ob Omi sich auch einsam fühlte; immerhin hatte er keine Familie und keine Vergangenheit und selbst wenn sich seine Vergangenheit ihm wieder und wieder stückchenweise preisgab, waren es nur schreckliche Erinnerungen, die den Jungen sogar nachts in grausamen Träumen plagten.

Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann wieder eine Chance haben, ihm zu sagen, wie ich fühle. Irgendwann... 

Abends saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und aßen zu Ehren von Ayas und Yôjis 3-monatigem Jubiläum Ayas selbstgemachten Truthahn (A/N: ja, auch Aya kann kochen ).

„Schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich, koi", sagte Yôji lobend. Sein Lover gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich.

Die beiden anderen saßen betreten am Tisch und stocherten in ihrem Teller herum.

„Ich bin sicher, da stimmt ihr beiden anderen mir auch zu, oder, Jungs?" warf der Leader in den Raum.

„J-ja, schmeckt gut", sagte Omi schnell.

Ken nickte nur schweigend.

Aya schaute die beiden abwechselnd prüfend an. „Was ist mit euch los?" fragte er schließlich kritisch nach einer langen bedrückenden Stille.

Omi schwieg und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas.

„Nichts, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Ken und nahm einen Bissen des Truthahns. Nein, was sollte denn auch sein? Ich meine, außer dass meine beste Chance, Omi zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, vergeigt worden ist und ich seither kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet habe, ist ja eigentlich nichts passiert , dachte er sarkastisch und kaute bedächtig auf seinem Bissen herum.

„Was ihr beide braucht, ist ein Partner, der euch mal so richtig rannimmt", sagte Yôji grinsend, was zur Folge hatte, dass Omi den Schluck Wasser, den er im Mund hatte, lauthals rausprustete und Ken sich an seinem Bissen verschluckte und anfing, heftig nach Luft zu röcheln.

Während die beiden mit ihren kleinen Malheuren beschäftigt waren, konnten sich Aya und Yôji ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Omi wischte schnell mit einem Tempo seine Kleckerei auf, dann stand er ruckartig auf. „Ich geh in mein Zimmer, ich fühle mich nicht wohl", murmelte er noch, bevor er fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

Ken, mittlerweile befreit von dem „mörderischen" Bissen, schaute seinem Freund traurig hinterher. Dann stocherte er weiter in seinem Teller herum, die anderen beiden kaum beachtend, welche wieder ziemlich heftig miteinander flirteten.

Das kann ja heute Nacht wieder was werden, wenn die schon jetzt so heftig miteinander rummachen , seufzte Ken innerlich.

Und Ken behielt -zu seinem Leid- nicht unrecht.

In der Nacht wurde er unsanft von lautem Stöhnen , welches zusammen mit Bettknarren aus Yôjis Zimmer drang, geweckt. Er konnte Worte wie „tiefer" und „härter" vernehmen und der Stimme nach zu urteilen war es Aya, der die Worte in halber Ekstase stöhnte.

Die beiden hatten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Liebe zueinander gemacht, seit sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten und es war ihnen auch egal, wenn jemand hörte, wie sie sich liebten.

Die müssen es ja wissen , dachte Ken genervt.

Dann setzte er sich hin, die Augen auf Halbmast, doch mit jeder Sekunde wacher werdend und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 2:08 Uhr.

Mit einem Stoßseufzer ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Er fragte sich, wie lange das Liebesgetue der beiden älteren Mitglieder wohl noch andauern würde, bevor er wieder in Ruhe schlafen konnte.

Der 18-Jährige gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich aus. „Macht mal hinne", murmelte er träge vor sich hin.

Während Yôji und Aya sich ihren Liebespraktika hingaben und dies auch lauthals auslebten, begann sich Ken schließlich zu fragen, ob Omi wohl auch von dem Lärm geweckt worden war.

Er horchte angestrengt in Richtung der Wand, die an Omis Zimmer grenzte. Nichts.

Statt dessen drangen kurz darauf zwei erlösende Schreie aus Richtung der anderen Wand an sein Ohr.

Endlich , dachte Ken erleichtert und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Er versuchte, wieder zu schlafen, doch die Gedanken an gestern Nachmittag ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Er musste immer wieder an Omi denken. Er malte sich aus wie es wohl zwischen ihnen gelaufen wäre, wenn Yôji nicht hereingeplatzt wäre.

Ja, dann hätte ich ihn geküsst. Und ich hätte ihm meine Liebe gestanden... Nur, ... wie hätte er reagiert? Wäre er geschockt gewesen?... Ken seufzte traurig.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Geräusch. Er lauschte.

Stille.

Ken drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schaute wieder auf die Uhr. Nun war es bereits 2:28 Uhr.

Aus Yôjis Zimmer war nichts mehr zu hören. Er und Aya mussten wohl nun doch endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und eingeschlafen sein. Das Geräusch musste woanders herkommen.

Der Ex-Soccer-Player blieb still liegen und begann, angestrengt zu lauschen.

Dann konnte er das Geräusch wieder vernehmen. Zwar sehr leise, aber er konnte es hören.

Es war ein Schluchzen. Das Schluchzen einer Ken sehr vertrauten Stimme.

Er fuhr hoch. „Omi!"

Sofort stieg Ken aus seinem Bett und lief zu seiner Zimmertüre, leise, so, dass er die anderen nicht wecken würde.

Der Boden war kalt und trieb Ken einen fröstelnden Schauer über den Rücken.

Leise öffnete er die Türe und betrat den dunklen Flur.

Wieder Stille. Der 18-Jährige konnte von fern einzelne Autos auf der Straße vernehmen.

Vor Omis Türe blieb er stehen und zögerte einen Moment.

Was, wenn Omi allein sein wollte? Vielleicht wollte der süße 17-Jährige nicht, dass Ken sah wie er weinte?

Doch der Gedanke, dass Omi vielleicht wieder von seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit eingeholt worden sein könnte, gab Ken einen Ruck und so klopfte er zaghaft an Omis Türe.

Keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ken die Türe. Sein Herz begann wieder heftiger zu schlagen und in seinem Magen kribbelte es wie wild als er den Raum betrat.

In Omis Zimmer war es dunkel. Schemenhaft konnte Ken die Umrisse seines Freundes auf dem Bett erkennen, weil das zarte Licht der Straßenlampen ins Zimmer fiel.

Der 17-Jährige lag auf dem Bett und weinte leise.

Ken trat langsam näher und wagte kaum zu atmen. Er wollte nicht, dass Omi weinte. Jedes Mal, wenn Omi weinte, war es für Ken als würden sich tausend Messer in seinen Körper bohren.

Am Bett angekommen sprach er leise den Jungen auf dem Bett an. „Omi?"

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken herum. „K-Ken? Du bist noch wach?" stammelte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Ken Omis große blaue Augen erkennen und die feuchten Markierungen, die die Tränen auf seinen Wangen zurückgelassen hatten.

Vorsichtig setzte sich der 18-Jährige auf den Bettrand seines jüngeren Freundes und tastete nach dessen Hand. Als er sie ertastet hatte, nahm er sie und drückte sie sanft.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was dich bedrückt?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er konnte spüren, dass Omi zitterte.

„Ich... ich habe wieder von meiner Entführung geträumt", schluchzte der blonde Junge leise. „Ken... ich habe solche Angst."

Ken zog seinen völlig aufgelösten Freund schützend in seine Arme. „Shhh. Hey, ich bin da. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Omi. Ich beschütze dich. Versprochen", flüsterte er sanft ins Ohr des anderen Jungen.

Der 17-Jährige schlang seine Arme fest um Ken, so als sei dieser die einzigste Person, die ihn vor seinen grausamen Alpträumen bewahren konnte.

„Warum nur? Warum hat mein Vater das Lösegeld nicht bezahlt?" keuchte er zwischen den Schluchzern.

Ken drückte den anderen Jungen schützend an sich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Omi. Aber so ein Schwein verdient es nicht, „Vater" genannt zu werden."

„Wäre ich damals doch nur getötet worden! Das wäre vielleicht das Beste für mich gewesen..." schluchzte Omi verbittert.

Das war wie ein Schlag in Kens Gesicht und seine Stimme zitterte leicht als er erwiderte: „Omi, du darfst so etwas nicht einmal denken, hörst du? Wir alle sind froh, dich zu kennen. Wir brauchen dich. Bitte sag so etwas nie wieder." Er musste selbst gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die plötzlich in ihm aufstiegen. Oh Omi. Wie gerne würde ich diese schwere Last von dir nehmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du so leidest... das bricht mir das Herz... 

Der 18-Jährige streichelte zärtlich den Rücken des Jüngeren und schaukelte ihn. „Lass alles raus, Omi. Ich bin hier. Ich passe auf dich auf. Niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun."

Der andere Junge vergrub sein Gesicht an Kens Oberkörper. Er wurde immer und immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt, doch aus diesem Meer aus Trauer und Einsamkeit konnte Ken fühlen, dass etwas von seinem Schmerz wich, fast so als wäre es eine Befreiung für den 17-Jährigen, zu weinen.

Er hatte dies hier verdammt nötig , dachte Ken, während er dem anderen Jungen so viel Trost spendete wie es ihm nur möglich war. Ich werde den Schmerz wohl niemals ganz von ihm nehmen können, ... aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, um dir zu helfen, Omi... 

Nach einer Weile hatte der Jüngste der Gruppe sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. „Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, Ken", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme zitterte immer noch etwas.

Er löste sich nur leicht aus der Umarmung seines älteren Freundes und schaute ihm dankbar in die Augen.

Ken lächelte und wischte Omi sanft die Tränen weg. „Du solltest besser wieder schlafen, Omi. Du brauchst den Schlaf."

Omis Wangen röteten sich plötzlich. „Wü-würdest du heute Nacht bitte bei mir bleiben? Ich habe Angst, wieder denselben Traum zu haben..."

„Klar, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier", erwiderte Ken leise.

Dann legte er sich hin, zog den blonden Jungen in seine Arme und deckte sie beide zu. „Schlaf gut."

„Du auch", flüsterte Omi und kuschelte sich an Ken.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ken von warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große Fenster direkt auf das Bett fielen.

Die Wärme an ihm irritierte ihn zunächst und er blinzelte vorsichtig, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen.

Dann aber erinnerte er sich, was gestern Nacht alles geschehen war.

Der 18-Jährige lächelte und blickte verträumt den schmalen Körper unter sich an. Omis Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und der schlafende Junge wirkte sehr entspannt.

Scheint als hätte er heute Nacht keine Alpträume mehr gehabt , dachte Ken erleichtert und begann vorsichtig, Omis Rücken zu streicheln. Er konnte Omis weiche Haut fühlen, die sich über eine erstaunlich harte Wirbelsäule spannte.

Der Junge unter ihm räkelte sich leicht und gab ein leises Schnurren von sich.

Er ist so verdammt süß , dachte Ken und strich langsam durch Omis weiche Haare. Wenn ich es dir nur sagen könnte, wenn ich nur mehr Mut hätte... Aber ich habe wohl zu viel Angst vor einem „Nein", um es noch einmal zu versuchen... Tiefe Traurigkeit überfiel ihn plötzlich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht und er spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals aufsteigen, der ihm die Luft raubte.

Seine Melancholie verwandelte sich aber augenblicklich in pure Faszination als Omi die Augen langsam aufschlug und Ken verträumt anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich heute?" fragte Ken neugierig und strich seinem jüngeren Freund dabei sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Dieser streckte sich kurz aus und schenkte Ken ein weiteres Lächeln. „Danke, mir geht es heute schon besser. Ich bin froh, dass du heute Nacht hiergeblieben bist."

„Hey, wozu sind denn Freunde da?" kam Kens prompte Antwort.

Wenn es nur so wäre, dass ich lediglich Freundschaft für dich empfinden könnte, Omi. Wenn es nur so wäre... aber ich kann meine Gefühle zu dir nicht einfach so wegsperren... ich wünschte, ich könnte dich nur als Freund sehen, aber... es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr... , dachte der 18-Jährige verbittert. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, um seinen jüngeren Freund nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Hast du Aya und Yôji heute Nacht auch gehört?" fragte Ken vorsichtig, um sich abzulenken, woraufhin Omi die Farbe einer überreifen Erdbeere annahm.

„H-hab ich. Die waren ja nicht sehr leise", stotterte der 17-Jährige sichtlich verlegen und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Wie immer, wenn er verlegen oder aufgeregt war, strich sich der 17-Jährige mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.

Ken musste wegen Omis unschuldiger Art lächeln. Dann nahm er wieder auf die beiden anderen Mitglieder Bezug. „Bei denen ist das Motto ihrer Liebe wohl: 'Shout it from the rooftops', oder was meinst du?"

Omi nickte langsam. „Ja... sie scheinen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein, obwohl eine Mann-Mann-Beziehung in unserer Gesellschaft verpöhnt ist..."

Ken fasste Mut. „Und wie stehst du persönlich zu gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen?" fragte er vorsichtig und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, um seinem Freund direkt in die Augen schauen zu können.

Omi schaute ihn ernst an. „Liebe ist Liebe. Egal, ob zwischen Mann und Frau oder zwei Männern. Man liebt, wen man liebt."

Ken fühlte sich als ob ihm ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen gefallen wäre. Oh, wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Omi so reagieren würde. „Das... das hast du schön gesagt", brachte er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„Du... du wolltest mir doch gestern etwas sagen, Ken. Was war das?" fragte Omi plötzlich, in seiner Stimme lag unüberhörbar ein Hoffnungsschimmer, so, als wolle er etwas ganz bestimmtes aus Kens Mund hören.

Augenblicklich schoss dem 18-jährigen Ex-Soccer-Player das Blut in die Wangen. „Also... also, das ist so... ich meine... ach nein, vergiss es lieber", stotterte er und blickte verlegen vor sich auf das Bett. Nein, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich schaff das nicht... 

Er spürte, wie Omi seine Hände nahm und zärtlich streichelte. „Ken... du hast mir noch nie etwas verheimlicht. Ich weiß, dass das, was du mir sagen möchtest, dir sehr am Herzen liegt. Lass es einfach raus. Ich höre dir zu."

Der 18-Jährige blickte betreten zu Boden. Er wollte nicht, dass Omi dachte, er würde ihm etwas verheimlichen oder gar etwas vormachen.

Am liebsten würde ich es in die Welt hinausschreien, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Omi. Aber so einfach ist es nun einmal nicht... „Tut mir leid, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn du dies nicht erfährst", blockte er vorsichtig ab.

Doch der jüngere Junge gab nicht so schnell auf. „Bitte, Ken. Gib dir einen Ruck", flüsterte er sanft. „Lass es raus."

Umnebelt von den zärtlichen Überredungskünsten seines besten Freundes waren Kens gefasste Vorsätze auf einmal wie weggezaubert und er spürte, wie wieder dieser immense Drang in ihm aufstieg, Omi seine Gefühle preiszugeben.

Doch bevor er Luft holen konnte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Türe und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, spähte auch schon Aya ins Zimmer.

Irritiert von Kens Anwesenheit in Omis Zimmer schenkte der Rothaarige den beiden einen verwunderten Blick, doch schließlich sagte er mit rauer Stimme: „Wenn die Herrschaften ausgeschlafen haben, könntet ihr euch mal so langsam nach unten begeben. Das Frühstück ist fertig und wir warten nur noch auf euch."

Die beiden Angesprochenen nahmen gleichzeitig die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten an.

„Gomen", sagte Ken schnell und war auch schon aus dem Bett. „Wir kommen sofort."

Aya nickte nur langsam und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Schweigen.

„Ähm... wir... wir sollten Yôji und Aya nicht zu lange warten lassen", brach Ken schließlich die erdrückende Stille.

Wortlos und mit einer leicht enttäuschten Miene stand Omi auf. „Okay. Lass uns gehen." Und schon schritt der blonde Junge quer durch das Zimmer in Richtung Türe.

Es ist wie verhext. Immer kommt etwas dazwischen. Verdammt! Es fällt so schwer, diese drei Worte über die Lippen zu bringen... Ich bin so ein Vollidiot... dachte Ken noch, bevor er Omi folgte.

Punkt 12 Uhr schloss Aya den Laden ab. „Endlich frei!" knurrte er, den Blick immer noch nach draußen gerichtet.

Stimmt , dachte Ken, der gerade die restlichen Blütenblätter zusammenkehrte. Zum Glück ist der Laden heute Nachmittag geschlossen. 

Er erinnerte sich an den Vormittag zurück. Gleich nach dem Frühstück als sie den Laden geöffnet hatten, hatten ihnen die Kunden förmlich die Türe eingerannt. Es war die Hölle gewesen.

Und trotzdem waren alle drei heute morgen ziemlich gelassen. Liegt wohl an dem schönen Wetter , überlegte Ken und schaute verträumt zum Fenster hinaus.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und es hatte im Schatten 28° Celsius, trotz dass die vergangenen Nächte immer kühl gewesen waren.

Ken seufzte. Dann schweifte sein Blick hinüber zu Omi, der gerade ein paar Bestellungen sortierte. Er war heute Vormittag eigentlich wieder drauf wie sonst auch... aber irgend etwas ist anders. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was... 

Nachdenklich beobachtete der 18-Jährige seinen Freund, bis dieser plötzlich den Kopf hob und ihn direkt anschaute.

Normalerweise hätte Ken diesen Blick als Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes betrachtet, doch die Art wie Omi ihn gerade anschaute ließ ihn erstarren.

Es war ein undefinierbarer Blick, den Ken nicht kannte. Wie gebannt schaute er Omi in die Augen und war unfähig sich zu bewegen oder gar etwas zu sagen. Er konnte nur willenlos dastehen und seinen jüngeren Freund anstarren.

Beide starrten sich eine Weile wortlos an, bis plötzlich Yôjis tiefe Stimme erklang: „Jungs, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir noch Eisessen gehen?"

Omi beendete den Blickkontakt ruckartig und schaute Yôji an. „Ähm... klar, warum nicht?" stotterte er ertappt.

Ken nickte zustimmend. Wird uns bestimmt allen guttun. „Ja, ich bin dabei."

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen alle vier schließlich außerhalb des -wohl besten- Eiscafés in Tokyo, wie Yôji es zu nennen pflegte.

Aya trank in langsamen Zügen sein Eiscafé und man konnte es ihm ansehen, wie sehr er die kühle Spezialität genoss.

Yôji seinerseits war in seinen Bananensplit vertieft und wenn er nicht gerade die vielen Schokostreusel darauf bewunderte, bewunderte er wenigstens einmal die Minute das Aussehen seines Lovers.

Omi wiederum war damit beschäftigt, einen Riesenbecher Ananaseis zu verdrücken. Genussvoll ließ er ein saftiges Ananasstückchen auf der Zunge zergehen und schloss dabei die Augen. „Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie gut das Ananaseis hier schmeckt", sagte er zufrieden, nachdem er es geschluckt hatte.

Ken lächelte in sich hinein. Er liebte diesen Anblick. Ich könnte dich stundenlang bei so etwas beobachten, Omi. Und ich würde dabei immer wieder neue liebenswerte Details an dir finden... 

Er erinnerte sich an verschiedene andere Situationen, z.B. die Art wie Omi herzhaft in einen Schokoriegel biss oder sich den cremigen Schaum seines Cappucchinos von der Oberlippe leckte. Er sah einfach immer verdammt süß dabei aus.

Ken stocherte verträumt mit seinem Löffel in dem vor ihm stehenden Melonenbecher herum.

„Halloho! Erde an Ken Hidaka! Jemand zuhause?" durchschnitt plötzlich Yôjis tiefe Stimme seine Gedanken.

Ken fuhr erschrocken hoch und ließ vor Schreck seinen Löffel fallen, welcher eine kleine Kleckerei auf dem Tisch hinterließ.

„Ken, was ist zur Zeit los mit dir? Zu wenig Sex gehabt?" warf der 22-Jährige noch grinsend hinterher.

Ken lief leuchtend rot an. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Von was träumst du eigentlich nachts? Ich bin okay!" schimpfte er sichtlich ertappt und wischte dabei hektisch seine Kleckerei mit einem Tempo auf.

Schnell ließ er seinen Blick prüfend durch die Runde schweifen. Während Aya und Yôji amüsiert grinsten, lächelte Omi ihn sanft an.

Kens Blick blieb bei dem Jüngsten der Gruppe hängen und Omis Lächeln wich einem unergründlich tiefen Blick aus seinen azurblauen Augen. Beide starrten sich wortlos an.

Aya bemerkte den intensiven Blickaustausch der beiden sehr wohl. „Ihr schaut euch an als würdet ihr euch gerade zum ersten Mal sehen", sagte er plötzlich ganz unvermutet.

Ken wurde zum wiederholten Male rot und Omi tat es ihm ertappterweise gleich. Keiner der beiden brachte vor Verlegenheit auch nur einen Ton heraus und so blieb Ayas Satz offen stehen.

Oh shit! Sie scheinen zu bemerken, dass etwas faul ist! Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! , dachte Ken erschrocken. Ich will Omi nicht in unnötige Schwierigkeiten bringen... 

Glücklicherweise entlastete Yôji diese gespannte Situation als er begann, Aya zärtliche Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern, welcher daraufhin ziemlich abgelenkt schien.

Ken atmete erleichtert auf. Ich will nur noch hier weg... 

Entschlossen, hier nicht ewig zu verweilen, begann er, das Eis so schnell er konnte zu verspeisen.

Gemütlich schlenderten die vier nach dem Eisessen die Straße entlang. Die Sonne brannte immer noch auf sie herab, doch glücklicherweise fegte immer wieder eine leichte Brise, die ihnen Abkühlung schaffte.

Aya und Yôji unterhielten sich als sei vorher überhaupt nichts vorgefallen.

Mir soll es recht sein, solange sie Omi und mich in Ruhe lassen mit diesem Getue , dachte Ken, der neben seinem jüngeren Freund hinter den Ältesten der Gruppe lief.

„Ich schwitze total", jammerte Omi schon zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage.

Aya drehte sich um und hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Kannst dich ja im See im Park abkühlen", sagte er sarkastisch.

Omis Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das werde ich jetzt auch tun!" sagte er in säuerlichem Ton und rannte plötzlich in den Park, ohne ein Einverständnis der anderen Mitglieder abzuwarten.

„Musst du so fies zu ihm sein?" verteidigte Ken seinen Freund und blieb vor dem Eingang des Parks stehen.

„Aaach, jetzt habt euch doch nicht so", mischte sich Yôji beschwichtigend ein. „Omi hat doch recht. Baden wäre jetzt das Ideale."

Ken hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber wir haben doch gar keine Badebekleidung dabei."

„Und wenn schon", warf der 22-Jährige ein. „Dann baden wir eben mit unseren Hosen. Die Kleider trocknen eh, wenn wir heimgehen."

„Von mir aus", murmelte Aya und lief voran.

Am See angekommen blieben alle drei stehen und hielten nach dem jüngsten Mitglied Ausschau.

Doch niemand war zu sehen.

„Wollte er nicht hier baden?" fragte Ken leicht besorgt.

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, tauchte Omi auch schon vor ihnen im Wasser auf. Er hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen und nun nur noch seine Hose und seine Shorts an.

„Kommt rein, das Wasser ist herrlich", jauchzte er und fing an, die anderen nasszuspritzen.

Yôji und Aya ließen sich nicht lange bitten, zogen ihre Shirts aus und begaben sich ins kalte Nass.

Nur Ken stand noch am Ufer und genoss die Aussicht. Das Wasser des Sees war ziemlich klar und trotz der Hitze waren kaum Menschen im Wasser. Weil die Strahlen der Sonne auf die Oberfläche fielen und sich kleine Wellen durch die Bewegungen der Menschen im Wasser bildeten, sah es aus als wäre der See mit Diamanten übersät.

„Kommst du, Ken?" hörte Ken jemand rufen und als er reflexartig in die Richtung schaute, blickte er geradewegs in Omis große blaue Augen.

„Schon auf dem Weg", entgegnete er lächelnd und zog sein Shirt aus. Als er es über den Kopf gestreift hatte, schaute er in Richtung der anderen. Aya tunkte gerade Yôji, welcher wie wild mit den Armen ruderte und –sofern es ihm möglich war- um Hilfe rief.

Dann fing Ken den Blick des jüngsten Jungen der Gruppe, der ihn musterte und ihm dann wieder in die Augen schaute. Wieder dieser undefinierbare Blick, doch dieses Mal meinte Ken, Verlangen in ihnen sehen zu können. Aber er wusste es nicht genau und er wollte auch nicht darüber spekulieren.

Wortlos stieg er ins Wasser, langsam, es war am Anfang doch etwas kühl für seinen überhitzten Körper.

Omi schwamm zu ihm her. „Na, habe ich zuviel versprochen?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist wirklich herrlich", erwiderte Ken sanft. Dann tauchte unter, um sich vollständig nass zu machen. Das frische Wasser kühlte sein heißes Gemüt ab, und er fühlte sich für einen kurzen Moment frei von allem, was ihn belastete.

Als er wieder auftauchte, war Omi verschwunden. Ken blickte sich suchend um, nur um festzustellen, dass der kreischende Junge gerade von Aya und Yôji in die Mangel genommen wurde. Erst tunkten sie ihn, dann warf Yôji ihn hoch, so dass er mit hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog und schließlich nicht ganz geräuschlos wieder im Wasser landete.

Ken musste wegen dieser unbeschwerten Situation lächeln. Irgendwie ist es schwer zu glauben, dass gerade so scheinbar sorglose junge Menschen wie wir Killer sind... vielleicht ist dies hier die beste Art zu verarbeiten, dass wir Nacht für Nacht töten... Er seufzte.

Dann schwamm er ein paar Runden im See, um sich wieder von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Und es half wirklich.

Als er schließlich zum Strand zurückschwomm, fühlte er sich erfrischt, sowohl seelisch als auch physisch.

Erschöpft setzte er sich ins Gras und beobachtete träge die anderen, die mittlerweile ebenfalls damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Runden im See zu schwimmen, ein jeder für sich alleine.

Doch nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten trafen sich Aya und Yôji auf der anderen Seite des Ufers und verschwanden im Dickicht.

Ken rollte die Augen. „Geht das schon wieder los", murmelte er genervt vor sich hin. Die scheinen ja offensichtlich keine Angst davor zu haben, in flagranti erwischt zu werden... 

Doch dann vergaß er das mit den älteren beiden Mitgliedern abrupt als er erspähte, wie Omi direkt vor ihm aus dem Wasser stieg...

Seine feuchten Haare hingen dem 17-Jährigen strähnenweise ins Gesicht und wippten bei jeder Bewegung mit; glänzende Wassertropfen liefen an jeder der Konturen seines schlanken nassen Oberkörpers herunter. Bei jedem Schritt des 17-Jährigen zeichneten sich seine wohlgeformten Hüften an der nassen Hose ab und Ken konnte sehen wie schlank seine Beine waren.

Der 18-Jährige konnte nichts anderes tun als den jüngeren Jungen immer und immer wieder von oben bis unten zu mustern. Er... er ist einfach perfekt; so wunderschön... , dachte Ken sichtlich fasziniert von dem makellosen Körper des anderen Jungen.

Er schaute Omi in die Augen und fing seinen Blick. Doch dieses Mal konnte er Omis Blick sicher deuten: pure Lust.

Der 17-Jährige blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und schaute ihn immer noch mit diesem verlangenden Blick an.

Langsam, als hätte die Zeit ihre Bedeutung verloren erhob sich Ken, so dass er direkt vor Omi stand. Er konnte sehen, dass der blonde Junge heftig atmete und seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren.

Kann es sein, dass...? Kens Herz schlug wieder höher und in seinem Bauch sowie in seiner Leistengegend fing es heftig an zu kribbeln. Tausend Adrenalinstöße fuhren in diesem Moment durch ihn und trieben ihm Hitze und Kälte gleichzeitig durch seinen Körper. Er war unfähig, auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Schweigend schauten die beiden Jungen sich an.

Stille...

Dann hielt es Ken nicht mehr aus. Er gab dem Drang seines Körpers nach.

Er zog den jüngeren Jungen am Hinterkopf sanft aber bestimmt zu sich her und presste seine Lippen gegen Omis.

Er keuchte überrascht als er fühlte, wie der 17-Jährige die Arme um ihn schlang und den Kuss begierig erwiderte.

Omis Lippen waren noch weicher als Ken es sich immer ausgemalt hatte und schmeckten so süß, dass er jeglichen Verstand verlor und sich ihnen einfach ergab.

Vorsichtig liebkoste er Omis weiche Lippen mit seinen eigenen, fühlte die einzigartige Sanftheit der Lippen des Jüngeren, die er zu berühren seit sie sich kannten, gesehnt hatte, und nahm Omis süßen Geschmack, gepaart mir purer Erregtheit, wahr.

Eine Ewigkeit schien während diesen heißen Sekunden zu vergehen.

Schließlich löste Ken sich vorsichtig von den Lippen seines Partners, keuchend, sein Atmen war ziemlich unregelmäßig.

Heiße Wellen durchströmten den bebenden Körper des Ex-Soccer-Players als er hörte, dass der andere Junge ebenfalls keuchte.

Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder ganz von Omi und schaute ihm in die Augen. Er war sich unschlüssig. Will er das hier wirklich? Will er es überhaupt? 

Doch seine Fragen erübrigten sich mit einem Mal, denn Omi beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne und küsste ihn wieder; eine flehende, süße Bitte, nicht aufzuhören. Eine Aufforderung, ihm mehr zu geben. Viel mehr.

Ken war im ersten Moment wie gelähmt, doch dann zwang sein Körper ihn, der Forderung des jüngeren Jungen nachzugeben und so zog er Omi an sich und küsste ihn dieses Mal beharrlicher, verlangender und Omi lehnte sich keuchend gegen seinen Freund, sein Körper zitterte vor Erwartung.

In einem Moment klaren Verstandes zog Ken seinen Freund weiter weg vom Ufer in die Gebüsche, den Kuss nicht eine Sekunde unterbrechend. Dann drückte er Omi sanft gegen einen Baum und leckte leicht über seine Lippen.

Der 17-Jährige zog den älteren Jungen fest an sich und gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Ken dachte, dass er noch nie zuvor etwas erotischeres gehört hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Omi zu solch antörnenden Geräuschen fähig war.

Das Gefühl ihrer beider nassen Körper aneinander war unglaublich. Trotz der kühlen Nässe fühlte Ken sich als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Der würzige Duft des Dickichtes und die immer wiederkehrende leichte Brise um sie herum vertieften diesen süßen Moment, der die Ausmaße einer Ewigkeit für beide anzunehmen schien.

Ken fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, in dem er gefangen war und den er niemals aufhören wollte zu träumen. Was sie da taten, welche Folgen ihrer beider Lust haben konnte, war im Moment weit, weit weg von Kens Gedanken.

Er presste seinen Unterkörper gegen den des Jüngeren und stöhnte, als er Omis ebenfalls anschwellende Männlichkeit an seiner spürte.

„Ja... ohh", stöhnte der 17-Jährige erregt. Ungeduldig hob er ein Bein und schlang es um Kens Hüfte.

Ken vollendete diese Bewegung, indem er Omi mit beiden Händen am Po hochhob, so dass dieser nun beide Schenkel um ihn schlingen konnte und sie zusammen gegen den Baum lehnten.

Dann begann er zögernd, Schmetterlingsküsse am Hals des blonden Jungen zu plazieren. Omis Haut war so weich wie Samt und schmeckte so süß, dass der 18-Jährige durch den Geschmack wie betört wurde. Er hatte keine Chance, sich noch zu stoppen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Omi hatte ihn in seinem Bann, und trotz jeglicher Widerstände, die es gab, würden sie jetzt tun, was verboten war und wonach sie sich trotzdem sehnten zu tun.

Omi schlang seine Arme sanft um den Nacken seines Partners und zog ihn noch näher an sich, was Ken ermutigte, weiterzumachen.

Vorsichtig leckte er stellenweise über den Hals des anderen Jungen, welcher sich daraufhin wand und lauter keuchte.

Der süße Geschmack von Omis Haut benebelte Ken immer mehr. Er wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah. Er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: er wollte eins sein mit dem Jungen, der ihn so verzaubert, ihn derart in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Leise keuchte er den Namen seines Freundes, so als wäre Omis Name etwas Verbotenes.

Omi wand sich in purer Lust heftig gegen den 18-Jährigen und rieb langsam seinen Unterkörper gegen Kens, erzeugte Hitze in ihren Körpern, die heißer als die Hölle und doch so unschuldig süß war.

Gott, das fühlt sich unglaublich gut an... dachte der Ex-Soccer-Player verzückt. Er macht mich wahnsinnig... ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen... 

Doch die Tatsache, dass ihnen beiden nicht viel Zeit blieb, weil sie erwarten mussten, jeden Augenblick ertappt zu werden, trieb Ken unaufhörlich voran.

Sanft strich er über die Hüften seines Partners und entlockte ihm so ein lauteres Stöhnen.

Omi fühlte sich als stünde er in Flammen. „Ken, ...ich möchte dich ganz in mir spüren", hauchte er zitternd ins Ohr des 18-Jährigen.

Ken keuchte erregt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Omi so weit mit ihm gehen wollte, auch wenn er selbst es wollte. Die plötzliche Ungezwungenheit des jüngeren Jungen irritierte ihn zunächst. Doch er hatte keine Chance, darüber nachzudenken, denn sein Verstand war zu sehr benebelt. Zu groß war sein Begehren, den süßen 17-Jährigen zu berühren.

Er war lediglich dazu fähig, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen und den anderen Jungen immer und immer wieder zärtlich zu küssen, kurze, mehr versprechende Lippenbekenntnisse.

Dann strich er verführerisch am Saum von Omis nasser Hose entlang. Der andere Junge erschauderte in tiefem Verlangen und löste sich erwartend von dem älteren Jungen.

Zögernd und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Ken die Hose seines Partners, dann zog er den Reißverschluss herunter. Tausend heiße Wellen der erregten Anspannung durchfluteten ihn als er Omis Hose zusammen mit seinen Shorts vorsichtig über dessen Hüften herabschob und dessen wohlgeformten Rundungen und darunter den Beweis für die Erregung des Jungen sehen konnte.

„Du bist verdammt schön" sagte Ken atemlos flüsternd, den 17-Jährigen immer noch musternd, während er ihn der Kleidung vollends entledigte.

Omis Wangen röteten sich heftig. Er ist der erste, der mich so sieht und auch der erste Mensch, der mich berührt. 

Er schmiegte sich an den 18-Jährigen und küsste zärtlich seinen Hals.

Ken schloss genießerisch die Augen. Jede Berührung Omis, jeder Kuss des blonden unschuldigen Jungen vertiefte in ihm das Gefühl, ein Stück Paradies zu erleben. Konnte es denn etwas schöneres auf der Welt geben als solch süße, sanfte Küsse auf nasser, heißer Haut?

Plötzlich konnte Ken fühlen, wie Omis Hände über den Saum seiner Jeans glitten, dann tiefer. Der 18-Jährige konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als Omi sanft über die nasse Jeans an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle entlangstrich. Oh, wie unbeschreiblich zärtlich und doch gleichzeitig heiß diese Berührungen seines Freundes waren!

Ken zog den anderen Jungen näher an sich, fühlte dessen nasse Haare über seinen Hals streichen, spürte Omis warmen Atem auf seiner Haut.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und küsste seinen Partner liebevoll auf die Stirn.

Der blonde Junge schaute ihn zärtlich an. Ken konnte nicht anders als ihn wieder sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Er fühlte sich so unbeschwert wie noch nie zuvor. Es war als würde der unschuldige Engel, der vor ihm stand, alle Last von ihm nehmen.

Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen öffnete Omi die Hose seines Freundes. Ken merkte wie angespannt der andere Junge war und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Er weiß noch nicht richtig damit umzugehen; vielleicht sollte ich die Initiative ergreifen , schoss es durch Kens Kopf.

Als Omi die Hose seines Freundes geöffnet hatte, hob Ken ihn auf die Arme und legte ihn rücklings ins Moos. Der unverkennbar würzige Duft des grünen Gewächses stieg ihm gleich in die Nase.

Omi räkelte sich im weichen Moos und schaute Ken verführerisch an. Ungewollt entlockte er dabei dem 18-Jährigen ein sanftes Lächeln.

Er beugte sich über den blonden Jungen, küsste ihn zärtlich, aber begierig und Omi schlang seine Arme um den älteren Jungen und strich über seinen Rücken.

Ohne die Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen, entledigt sich Ken seiner restlichen Kleidung und als er sich wieder gegen Omi lehnte, war das Gefühl ihrer nackten Körper aneinander unglaublich.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich das noch so aushalte , dachte Ken in einem klaren Moment. Er macht mich wahnsinnig, ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so gefühlt... 

Er stöhnte etwas lauter als Omi seine Schenkel spreizte und an Kens Hüften presste und so ihre Männlichkeiten in direkten Kontakt brachte.

Vorsichtig begann er, sich sich auf Omi zu bewegen, erzeugte durch die Reibung aneinander Hitze, die sie beide immer wieder keuchen und stöhnen ließ.

Dann intensivierte er die Bewegungen zu einem heißen Rhythmus. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Jede Reibung trieb ihn seinem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Omi wand sich heftig unter seinem Partner und gab ein lautes dunkles Stöhnen von sich.

Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, kommt er. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren , schoss es dem 18-Jährigen in den Sinn.

Sanft fasste er Omi an den Hüften und blickte ihm prüfend in die Augen.

Der Junge unter ihm keuchte heftig und die Röte auf seinen Wangen hatte sich intensiviert. Der Blick in den großen blauen Augen des 17-Jährigen verriet ohne jeglichen Zweifel seine Lust und ohne dass der Junge auch nur ein Wort sagte, wusste Ken, dass er das Einverständnis seines Freundes hatte.

Er hob Omis Hüften etwas an und plazierte sich vorsichtig an dessen Öffnung. Vorsichtig drang er langsam vorwärts und konnte spüren wie sein Freund sich ihm nach und nach öffnete.

Omi warf seinen Kopf zurück und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Die Nässe ihrer Körper machte zwar Kens Eindringen leichter und der 18-Jährige war auch sehr vorsichtig und einfühlsam, aber es war nicht vollkommen schmerzlos. Doch Omi hielt tapfer aus und stöhnte erregt auf als er spürte, wie die Männlichkeit seines Partners an einem sehr empfindlichen Punkt seines Inneren, seiner Prostata, streifte.

Die anfänglichen Schmerzen verwandelten sich augenblicklich in eine immense Lust, die über den 17-Jährigen hereinfiel wie ein Blizzard. Er krallte seine Hände ins Moos und stöhnte laut Kens Namen.

Ken war ebenfalls überwältigt von dem Gefühl, das ihn bei der Enge, die seine Männlichkeit umschloss, überkam.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas intensives und schönes erlebt und Gott, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Er fühlt sich so eng an, einfach perfekt... 

Er drang vorsichtig weiter vorwärts, Stück für Stück. Jeder weitere Zentimeter erschwerte Ken mehr und mehr den Willen, nicht zu kommen. Doch er entschloss sich, auszuharren. Nein, ich darf nicht kommen. Ich möchte, dass es etwas besonderes für Omi wird... 

Als er tief im Inneren seines Partners eingebettet war, schaute er dem Jungen unter sich prüfend in die Augen.

Omi lächelte schwach. „Mir... mir geht es gut", keuchte er mit rauer Stimme. Trotz dass Omi nass war, konnte Ken zweifelsfrei ausmachen, dass der Jüngere schwitzte. Kleine Schweißperlen zierten die Stirn des 17-Jährigen. Ken dachte, dass er noch nie ein schöneres Wesen wie Omi gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig festigte er seinen Griff um Omis Becken und gab so wortlos seinem Partner zu verstehen, was er jetzt tun wollte.

Der jüngere Junge legte seine Hände an die Schultern des Ex-Soccer-Players und schenkte ihm einen verlangenden Blick, was Ken ermutigte, damit zu beginnen, sie beide Schritt für Schritt in Richtung ihres Höhepunktes zu treiben:

Langsam, in einem sanften Rhythmus begann er zu stoßen und musste auf die Zähne beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Die Enge, die ihn umschloss und wieder locker ließ, ihn wieder umschloss und abermals losließ trieb ihn immer höher. Es war als sei Omis Körper perfekt auf ihn abgestimmt.

Der Junge unter ihm schloss wie in Ekstase die Augen und stöhnte Kens Namen immer und immer wieder, während er seine Hände leicht in dessen Schultern verkrampfte.

Immer wieder durchströmten heiße Wellen Kens Körper und er fühlte sich im Himmel und in der Hölle gleichzeitig.

Oh, wie konnte sich etwas nur so verdammt gut anfühlen und doch gleichzeitig so heiße Wellen durch den Körper jagen?!?

Ken spürte, dass Omi die Hände mehr in seine Schultern krampfte und hörte, dass der 17-Jährige begann, lauter zu stöhnen. Er ist schon ziemlich weit... 

Der 18-Jährige stieß noch heftiger und er entlockte seinem Freund ein sehr lautes Stöhnen als er zudem dessen Männlichkeit mit einer Hand liebkoste.

Der blonde Junge öffnete die Augen und griff Kens Hand. Dieser schaute ihn verwundert an, doch Omi schüttelte den Kopf und plazierte die Hand seines Freundes wieder wie ursprünglich an seiner Seite an seinem Becken.

Ken nickte wortlos; er wusste, wie Omi seinen Orgasmus erreichen wollte.

Er festigte seinen Griff wieder am Becken seines Freundes und begann, noch heftiger zu stoßen, zwang Omi so, immer wieder den Namen des Partners zu stöhnen, den Kopf nach hinten zu werfen, um nach Luft zu ringen und den Körper immer wieder zu verkrampfen in einem Moment tiefer Lust; Ken gab ebenfalls immer wieder ein dunkles Stöhnen von sich, wand sich zitternd über seinem Freund und keuchte wild wieder und wieder den Namen seines Partners als er spürte wie sich Omis Körper ihm immer mehr anpasste.

Omi schloss seine Augen wieder und krallte seine Hände in Kens Schultern als dieser in einen immer heißer werdenden Rhythmus überging und den 17-Jährigen so an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Nicht in den kühnsten Träumen hatte der Junge erwartet, dass sein erstes Mal so schön und intensiv werden würde.

Er stöhnte immer lauter, wand sich heftig unter seinem Partner und Ken wusste, dass er sie beide jetzt erlösen musste oder es wäre zu spät, um sie zusammen zu ihrem Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Er hielt Omis Becken fest und stieß tief in sein Innerstes, streifte wieder und wieder den empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Partner, und entfachte in sich selbst den Rest seiner starken Lust.

Damit war es genug für Omi. Er krallte seine Hände fest in die Schultern seines Partners und heiße Wellen brachen über seinen Körper herein, schüttelten ihn wie ein Sturm und brachte ihn dazu, Kens Namen laut zu stöhnen und den Beweis seines Höhepunktes freizugeben.

Die Spasmen in Omis Körper lösten in Ken die antwortende Reaktion aus und er warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut den Namen seines Freundes, während ihn heiße Wellen tiefer Ekstase wieder und wieder fluteten und ihn zwangen, seinen Samen dem bebenden Körper seines jüngeren Freundes freizugeben.

Er musste sich neben Omi im kühlen Moos abstützen, um nicht auf ihm zusammenzubrechen, doch der 17-Jährige zog ihn sanft auf sich.

„Das.... das war unglaublich", keuchte Ken.

Omi gab ein Schnurren von sich. „Mhm", seufzte er zufrieden.

Einen langen Moment blieben sie schweigend liegen. Ken konnte den schnellen Herzschlag und das Zittern Omis bemerken, doch auch sein eigenes Herz raste wie wild in seiner Brust. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick.

Er konnte wieder den würzigen Duft der Pflanzen um sie herum wahrnehmen, doch er roch auch den süßen, angenehmen Duft des Jungen unter ihm.

Auf einmal spürte er Omis Lippen auf seiner Wange und öffnete reflexartig die Augen. Er blickte geradewegs in die großen tiefblauen Augen seines Freundes, in denen er große Zuneigung erkennen konnte.

Für ein paar Sekunden konnte er nur fasziniert den jüngeren Jungen anstarren. Dann huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über seine Lippen und er küsste Omi zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Als der Kuss endete, glitt er wieder langsam aus dem schlanken Körper seines Freundes und Omi gab ein leises Keuchen von sich als er spürte, wie Ken ihre Vereinigung löste.

Der 17-Jährige blickte suchend zu seinem Freund und wurde fündig als er Kens sanften Blick fing.

Der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Komm."

Als er seinem Freund auf die Beine geholfen hatte, hob er dessen Shorts auf und zog sie ihm behutsam an.

Ich frage mich, was ihm das hier bedeutet hat. War es nur ein One-Night-Stand unter Freunden? War es nur pure Lust auf Sex? Oder war da vielleicht... mehr? Der 18-Jährige begann sich Gedanken zu machen, und Hoffnungen zu hegen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass diese sich nie erfüllen könnten.

Als er fertig war, zog er seine eigenen Shorts an und blieb wieder vor Omi stehen. „Gehen wir baden", flüsterte er zärtlich ins Ohr seines Freundes und hob den 17-Jährigen auf seine Arme.

Der blonde Junge schlang seine Arme um Ken und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Es war wunderschön", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme.

Ja, das war es , dachte Ken lächelnd. Aber es wird wohl auch dabei bleiben. Ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass, nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben, wir auch ein Paar sind. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein... 

Behutsam trug er Omi zum See, stieg mit ihm bis zum Bauch hinein und setzte ihn vorsichtig ins Wasser ab.

Das Wasser war sehr kühl, weil beide überhitzt waren. Ken fröstelte. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er den 17-Jährigen prüfend.

Omi hatte ebenfalls eine Gänsehaut. „Na ja... ich glaube, vorher war das Wasser wärmer."

Dann begann der blonde Junge, sich zu waschen.

Ken tat es ihm gleich und schaute sich dabei suchend nach den anderen beiden um.

Aya und Yôji lagen auf der anderen Seite am Ufer und sonnten sich und so wie es den Anschein hatte, hatten sie die beiden überhaupt nicht vermisst.

Typisch , dachte Ken. Die haben nur Augen für sich. Was aus uns wird, ist ihnen schnuppe. Er seufzte.

Dann schweifte sein Blick wieder zu Omi, der gerade sein Gesicht nass machte. Der blonde Junge wirkte nachdenklich.

Kens Blick wurde traurig. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was er über unser Verhältnis denkt. Dann wäre es für mich leichter damit umzugehen... Denkt er vielleicht auch gerade darüber nach? 

Er fühlte sich in seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen. Was, wenn Omi nur pure Lust auf Sex gehabt hatte und es kein weiteres Mal mehr geben würde? Könnte er überhaupt weiterhin nur als Freund an der Seite des 17-jährigen Jungen streiten? Er wusste es nicht. Aber selbst wenn es so wäre, ich würde mein bestes geben, um unsere Freundschaft aufrechtzuerhalten... Omi bedeutet mir zu viel, um unsere Freundschaft wegen bloßem Sex aufs Spiel zu setzen... 

„Aya und Yôji kommen her", unterbrach Omi plötzlich seinen melancholischen Gedankengang.

Ken fuhr erschrocken herum und erblickte die beiden - jetzt wieder vollständig bekleidetet - auch gleich. Sie liefen gemächlich am Strand entlang in die Richtung der beiden jüngsten Mitglieder der Gruppe und hatten - den Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen - offensichtlich gerade ein ernstes Thema zu besprechen.

Dann aber blieben sie schließlich in der Nähe der beiden Jüngeren am Ufer stehen.

„Hey Jungs, wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt alle nach Hause gehen? Morgen haben wir wieder genug um die Ohren und es wird langsam kühl. Für heute reicht es", sagte der Älteste.

Ken schaute Omi fragend an. Wenn wir jetzt einfach so gehen, dann wird unser gemeinsames Erlebnis im Alltag untergehen. Das wäre nicht in meinem Sinn... Eine gefährliche Hilflosigkeit beschlich mit einem Mal den Ex-Soccer-Player.

In Omis Augen konnte er gleichermaßen diese Angst erkennen. Der 17-Jährige schluckte heftig und sein Blick harrte auf Ken.

Als sie am Strand angekommen waren, ergriff Ken die Initiative. „Omi und ich haben noch was vor... Wartet nicht auf uns. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Yôji nickte. „Von mir aus. Aber bleibt nicht allzu lange weg. Ihr müsst morgen fit sein." Dann machte er kehrt und ging in Richtung Parkausgang.

Aya blieb noch einen Moment stehen und musterte die beiden nachdenklich. „Schaut, dass ihr alles weitere auf die Reihe kriegt, was immer es auch sein mag", fügte er noch Yôjis Satz hinzu, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Richtung Parkausgang wandte.

Ken schaute den beiden verwundert hinterher. Er fragte sich, was Aya wohl mit diesem Satz andeuten wollte, doch eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er hatte jetzt definitiv besseres zu tun.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen und dann kurz nach Hause, um uns trockene Sachen anzuziehen... Ich würde mich danach gerne wieder mit dir treffen", sagte er zögernd.

Der blonde Junge lächelte und seine Augen strahlten. „Gerne."

Eilig gingen sie zu ihrem Platz in den Gebüschen. Als sie ihre nassen Hosen wieder angezogen hatten, gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Ausgang des Parks und Ken schaute auf die Uhr.

„Sagen wir, in einer halben Stunde am Eingang vom Park. Okay?"

Omi nickte. „Bis dann, Ken-Ken." Und schon war er auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Ken lächelte dem anderen Jungen verträumt hinterher.

Dann wandte er sich als letzter der Gruppe auch dem Heimweg zu.

Etwa fünf Minuten wartete Ken am Parkeingang, bis er die vertrauten Umrisse seines Freundes in einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnte.

Omi lief relativ flott. Offensichtlich freut er sich darauf, noch etwas mit mir zu unternehmen... Ken lächelte in sich hinein. Trotz aller Erwartungen hatte sich bis jetzt zwischen ihnen kaum etwas verändert seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Aber kann man es denn als „normal" bezeichnen, mit seinem besten Freund zu schlafen? Der 18-Jährige fragte sich, wie Omi das ganze in sich aufnahm, als er plötzlich dessen Rufen vernahm.

„Hey Ken", rief der blonde Junge und winkte ihm zu.

Ken schaute verträumt zu ihm rüber, lächelte und breitete seine Arme aus.

Omi rannte ihm den Rest des Weges stürmisch entgegen und sein Freund fing ihn mit seinen Armen auf.

Für einen langen Moment lagen sie sich still in den Armen und Ken genoss diese Sekunden. Er atmete den vertrauten Duft des jüngeren Jungen ein und wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, trotz dass sie sich lediglich eine halbe Stunde lang nicht gesehen hatten.

Es ist als hätte uns unser gemeinsames Erlebnis enger zusammengeschweißt... , dachte Ken erstaunt.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um Omi. „Was möchtest du unternehmen?" flüsterte er zärtlich ins Ohr des Jüngeren.

„Lass uns einfach zusammen durch die Stadt ziehen", antwortete Omi leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Mulde zwischen Hals und Schulter des älteren Jungen.

„Klar. Wohin du willst", entgegnete Ken sanft und strich dem jüngeren Jungen behutsam über den Rücken. Ich würde mit dir sogar bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, Omi. Nur um bei dir sein zu können... 

Sie verweilten noch einen Moment lang in den Armen des anderen, dann lösten sie sich langsam voneinander.

Ken vermisste augenblicklich die Nähe und Wärme seines Freundes. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie sehr ich ihn brauche. Ich würde es nie verkraften, wenn er bei einem Auftrag sterben würde... Er musste heftig schlucken.

Schützend, aber freundschaftlich legte er den Arm um Omi und lief langsam mit ihm die Straße entlang.

Der Jüngere schwieg und Ken hatte den Eindruck, sein Freund wollte etwas wichtiges loswerden. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob es wegen heute Nachmittag war.

Er soll nicht denken, dass dieses Thema ein Tabu für uns ist. Wir müssen darüber reden, was heute passiert ist... 

Er überlegte sich, wie er am besten auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen könnte, aber ihm fiel rein gar nichts ein.

Statt dessen konnte er nur schweigend neben dem anderen Jungen auf den Boden starren und bemerken, dass diese Stille unangenehm zu werden schien.

Auf der Mitte einer kleinen Brücke blieben sie schließlich stehen und Omi schaute nachsinnend über die Brüstung hinab in das tiefdunkle Wasser, das leise rauschend unter ihnen hindurchfloss.

Ken stand neben ihm und blickte in die Ferne. Der Himmel hatte mittlerweile schon eine rötliche Farbe angenommen und auch die ersten Lichter der Stadt leuchteten hier und dort verräterisch und kündigten die hereinbrechende Nacht an.

„Ken", vernahm er plötzlich die sanfte Stimme seines Freundes und drehte seinen Kopf reflexartig in dessen Richtung.

„Denkst du... denkst du, es war richtig?... Uhm, ich meine, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben..." Omis Blick war unsicher und doch hoffnungsvoll.

Ken fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und hin- und hergerissen zur gleichen Zeit. Was willst du denn von mir hören? Ich bin nicht in der Lage dazu, dir zu sagen, wie ich darüber denke, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich weiß nur eines ganz sicher: Ich liebe dich... 

Er atmete tief durch, nahm Omis Hände in seine und sah dem 17-Jährigen sanft in die Augen.

„Schließe deine Augen", begann er. Omi gehorchte folgsam. „... und nun... höre auf dein Herz. Was fühlst du?" fügte Ken leise hinzu und streichelte zärtlich über die Hände seines Freundes.

Der 17-Jährige öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen. „Mein Herz sagt mir... dass es richtig war", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich... ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben gespürt, dass etwas, was ich tat, richtig war. Jetzt spüre ich es so deutlich als könnte das, was wir getan haben niemals falsch sein... andererseits.... habe ich Angst, dass es unsere Freundschaft zerstören könnte... Ken, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll und was nicht..."

Ken drückte zärtlich die Hände seines Freundes. „Omi... ich kann dir nicht sagen, was für dich der absolut richtige Weg ist... aber eines kann ich dir versprechen: nichts und niemand auf dieser Welt kann jemals unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Das würde ich nie zulassen." Er schenkte seinem Freund ein sanftes Lächeln. „Versprochen."

Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dir meine Gefühle niemals preiszugeben , dachte er betreten.

„Wenn... wenn es wirklich so ist wie du sagst", riss Omi ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „warum schaust du dann so traurig?"

Kens Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Uhm... ich? N-nein, ich bin nicht traurig." Betroffen blickte er zu Boden. „...wirklich nicht", brachte er nur noch in heiserem Ton hervor. Sein Herz raste plötzlich so schnell als hätte er einen langen Marathonlauf hinter sich und er fühlte sich wie jemand, der zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geführt wird. Oh Gott, Omi, bitte sprich ein anderes Thema an... Tu mir diese Qual nicht an... 

Doch sein Freund gab sich mit Kens Antwort nicht geschlagen. „Ken... hatten wir denn jemals Geheimnisse voreinander?"

Sein Freund schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dann sag bitte, warum du mir plötzlich doch etwas verheimlichst," fügte Omi mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme hinzu.

„Omi, bitte. Ich kann es dir nicht..." „Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, es wäre für mich besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß."

Ken atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass Omi recht hatte. Unsicher schaute er seinem Freund in die Augen.

Omis Blick war hoffnungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet.

Ich kann es ihm nicht mehr verheimlichen... Langsam strich er mit einer Hand über Omis Wange, der daraufhin langsam die Augen schloss.

Der 17-Jährige seufzte leise. Er möchte mir doch nicht etwa wieder ausweichen... schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er seine Wange leicht gegen Kens Hand drückte und die Augen geschlossen behielt.

„Ken...", protestierte er leicht, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte wie Kens Mund seinen eigenen bedeckte und zärtlich zu liebkosen begann. Der blonde Junge konnte die Weichheit der Lippen seines Freundes intensiv fühlen, schmeckte Kens süßen Geschmack, der ihm alle Sinne raubte und plötzlich war all seine Entschlossenheit, Ken zur Rede zu stellen, verschwunden, während er sich den zärtlichen Liebeskünsten des Ex-Soccer-Players völlig hingab.

Als sein Freund den Kuss beendete, öffnete Omi langsam die Augen.

Kens Blick ruhte beharrlich auf ihm. „Ich liebe dich, Omi", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen und er erschrak bei dem Klang dieses Geständnisses. Hatte er sich nicht eben noch geschworen, niemals etwas davon preiszugeben? Doch so erschrocken er auch im ersten Moment war, so befreit fühlte er sich im nächsten.

Jetzt weißt du es. Jetzt kennst du mein Geheimnis, das ich schon seit ich dich kenne, sorgsam gehütet habe... 

Nun war es raus. Nun wusste Omi, wie sein Freund für ihn fühlte. Dass da mehr als lediglich Freundschaft war. Viel mehr.

Omi stand wie versteinert vor ihm und schaute ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Ken..."

Doch bevor der 17-Jährige noch etwas sagen konnte, schnitt ihm Ken sanft das Wort ab, indem er zärtlich seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen seines Freundes legte. „Bitte sag jetzt nichts", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Du sollst wissen, was ich für dich empfinde... Es... es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe."

Damit wandte er sich von Omi ab und kehrte ihm den Rücken.

„Ken, warte", vernahm er die bebende Stimme seines Freundes hinter sich. „Bitte geh nicht."

Der 18-Jährige blieb wortlos stehen. Er fragte sich, was Omi ihm jetzt sagen würde. Dass es absolut lächerlich ist, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe? Dass es mit unserer Freundschaft so keinen Sinn mehr hat? Ja, vielleicht hast du recht... Und trotzdem kann ich nicht beeinflussen, in wen ich mich verliebe. Selbst wenn es verboten ist... 

Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen und seinem Freund in die Augen zu schauen. Er konnte nicht, selbst wenn er es wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Omis sah, wie ihn die Tatsache quälte, niemals mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle gezeigt zu bekommen.

Omi trat zögernd hinter seinen Freund, legte zärtlich seine Arme um ihn und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Kens Nacken.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie lange du oder ich noch leben werden, Ken. Niemand weiß das. Aber... die Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, würde ich gerne zusammen mit dir verbringen", sagte der 17-Jährige leise und strich über Kens Bauch.

Ken traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sein Herz schlug tausend Purzelbäume auf einmal und Röte schoss in seine Wangen. Sichtlich überrascht drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Omi... heißt... heißt das...?"

Der 17-Jährige nickte langsam und in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Ja, Ken. Ich liebe dich auch. Seit wir uns kennen. Unsere Freundschaft war schon immer Liebe, aber ich war zu geblendet von der Einsamkeit und dem Schmerz meiner Vergangenheit, um es zu erkennen... Ich habe es mir nie vorher erlaubt, zu lieben." Tränen liefen langsam über seine Wangen und ließen feuchte Markierungen zurück.

Ken beugte sich zaghaft vor und küsste Omi zärtlich die Tränen weg, dann zog er seinen Partner schützend in die Arme. „Lass die Vergangenheit los, Omi", flüsterte er sanft ins Ohr des 17-Jährigen. „Ab jetzt wird niemand dir mehr wehtun. Ich werde dich beschützen... für immer. Ich verspreche es."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Omi ganz still. Er löste sich leicht von Ken und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick war warm, voller Liebe. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Er meint es wirklich so wie er es sagt. Er würde mir niemals wehtun... Ken, dir will ich vertrauen und sonst niemandem mehr in meinem Leben. 

Ken lächelte sanft und küsste seinen Freund. Es war ein zärtlicher, langer und inniger Kuss, ein tiefer Liebesbeweis. Ein Versprechen auf ewige Treue und Liebe.

Omi löste schließlich den Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen. „Ai shiteru, Ken", flüsterte er atemlos und streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand über die heiße Wange seines Koibitos.

Ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er nicht aus einer Sexlaune heraus mit Ken geschlafen hatte, sondern dass ihre Vereinigung das Ergebnis ihrer geheimen Liebe zueinander war. Eine Vereinigung in Liebe. Er lächelte.

Kens vertraute Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Ai shiteru, Omi", hauchte der 18-Jährige und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Dann fasste er Omi zärtlich an den Fingern und beide liefen Hand in Hand in Richtung des Lichtermeeres, welches ihr gefundenes Glück in noch vollerem Glanz erstrahlen ließ...

The End

Naomi: schnief

Omi: KEEEEEEEEEN, solche Geschichten machen mich rallig! Los, lass uns Fortpflanzung betreiben!! -.-

Ken: ° Hab Geduld bis heute Abend Omi an sich zieht und befummelt

Yôji: WAS SOLL DAS? SO LAUT HABEN AYA UND ICH NICHT SEX!!!!!!!

Naomi: Schrei doch nicht so. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du so ein Dandy bist!!!

Aya: sweatdrop --°

Naomi: Oje, lauter sexgeile ..... um sich schaut Möchtegernkiller!!! flüchtet O.o()


End file.
